


My dear dagger

by Bell1710



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 要啥总结，看就完事了
Relationships: Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls)





	My dear dagger

如果让马科里奥再讲一讲他对龙裔的印象，他肯定还会说出那两个字：  
  
矮子。  
  
真的好矮啊，连他的肩膀都不到，长得又瘦又小的女冒险者他还是第一次见到，也就那张脸上有点肉，说实话，如果不是布莱顿姑娘的清脆嗓音，马科里奥都要以为这是个离家出走的男孩了。  
  
“你的眼睛如果不要就捐给falmer它们吧。”布莱顿姑娘抬起头，很认真地冲他露出一个笑容，之后马科里奥才知道，他的雇主在打人前总会冲对方笑一下。  
  
比如说现在。身材格外娇小的布莱顿姑娘顶着被揉乱的头发，思考着该用什么武器揍他一顿。总说她矮得像地精的男人就该去漏壶的水池里洗洗嘴！大不了她揪着他的头发把他按池子里也行！  
  
自从把马科里奥从一群上古吸血鬼那儿救出来后，Aletta很快就开始后悔带这个男人一同前往高吼峰（尽管她只想要个免费的肉盾），因为那张嘴除了吃饭之外就剩下对她的嘲笑。每每几人进入山洞后，他就开启了吐槽她的方向感模式。可是山洞里那么黑，谁看的清啊！更过分的是，有一次她差点磕到脑袋，马科里奥扶了她一下，就在Aletta怀疑今天的太阳是从西边出来时，男人便用一种调侃的口吻道：  
  
“没撞到头吧？反正你也挺矮的。”  
  
Aletta捏扁了口袋里的奶酪。  
  
“我才不矮呢。”回忆结束，布莱顿姑娘站直了腰，鼓着脸为自己辩解道。  
  
“可你才到我胸口，小孩子要承认自己长不高。”见她一直在努力装作凶恶的样子，马科里奥不禁想要逗逗她，毕竟这副气成河豚的模样可是少见。作为唯一能开发出这个表情的人，马科里奥简直倍感荣幸。这么一愣神的功夫，小河豚直接跳起来，拿头撞在他的锁骨上，她戴着的头冠几乎要刺穿他的骨头，痛的法师几乎发不出声音。  
  
伊尼戈拎着两壶牛奶从客栈出来后就看到这幕：给龙裔驮货的驴半跪在地，捂着胸口不吭声，Aletta气呼呼地站在旁边，看起来似乎还想再补一刀。一想到对方受伤后所有的东西将由自己来扛，虎人急忙过去查看马科里奥的情况，然而他张嘴就把龙裔起的绰号叫了出去：“驴……法师你要不要休息一下？”  
  
“好主意，那她这辈子都别想见到灰胡子了，”马科里奥倒吸一口凉气翻了个白眼，小矮子平时动作就挺磨蹭，只有在龙飞过的时候才会敏捷那么几分钟，“难不成还要给她背上山？”  
  
马科里奥这话本来是调侃，没想到Aletta竟然真的托着腮思考起来，似乎觉得这办法可行。在她低着头的时候，河对岸的树后露出了一顶熟悉的帽子，有人在向这边张望，看见这一幕的虎人不禁嘴角猛抽。  
  
终于发现这趟旅行不对劲的地方了，他们耳旁意外的清净，没有某个人持续不停的碎碎念，念叨着要给他的母亲找花，今天说“母亲不喜欢红花”然后采了紫的，明天又讲“母亲不喜欢紫花”然后爬上悬崖去找蓝花。要是小丑在这儿，他的朋友Aletta绝对会花上双倍的时间和对方待在一起，伊尼戈想到，就像马科里奥说的那样，他们永远都不可能去到灰胡子的住所了。小丑和他们旅行的时候吵的人心烦，更别提他还经常讲那些关于虎人的糟糕笑话，然而为了自己唯一的朋友着想，伊尼戈还是觉得，带着小丑旅行可能更让布莱顿姑娘高兴。  
  
哎，头大。也不知道那个西塞罗到底有没有看出Aletta对他的意思，作为旁观者的虎人倒是看得清清楚楚。当看到小丑的时候，布莱顿姑娘的眼底仿佛盈满了星光，嘴角也总是控制不住地扬起，她特别喜欢在那只小吸血鬼诡异的眼神中尽可能伸出手臂抱住西塞罗顺便咯吱他，男人怕痒，经常“咯咯”笑着弯了腰。小丑的行囊里有一半都是Aletta搜刮来的甜卷和其他糕点，说到这个，伊尼戈虽然性格温和，但多少还是有点嫉妒的，他的朋友一直都宠着小丑。  
  
比如说五个甜卷中，虎人只能得到两个，剩下的全进了小丑的口袋。  
  
想想还是十分嫉妒啊。  
  
但是当伊尼戈从Aletta那儿得到被重新打磨过的武器时，他的心理又平衡了，黑檀岩弓的弓身锃亮光滑，拿起来比以前顺手多了。虎人不知道她在失踪的那几个星期里做了什么，只知道Aletta回到裂谷城找他同行的时候，身后就已经跟着那个小丑了。  
  
这是一个危险的男人，伊尼戈的直觉告诉他，他看着对方脸上的笑容，脑后毛发炸起。  
  
那时他的朋友还很穷，连几个赛普汀都恨不得掰成几十块来用，他们到处走，在野外露营，最多也就住个旅店洗个澡什么的。在从裂谷城到凯娜之林的这段旅程中，小丑盯了他不下二十次，在他看过来时又迅速挪开目光，嘴里念叨着各种颜色的笑话，一路下来，伊尼戈脑子里都是他尖细的笑声，脑后毛发倒竖。更惊悚的是，有时候自己刚一转头就发现西塞罗离他特别近，手里还握着那把不知取过多少人性命的匕首，目光阴沉地看着他。Aletta走得很快，根本没注意到身后发生了什么，徒留伊尼戈在小丑的目光里吓得心脏狂跳，一口气差点没上来。  
  
最初虎人根本没猜出小丑的动机，直到有一天他打了水回来，发现他的朋友靠在西塞罗的肩膀上睡着了，平时仿佛患有多动症的小丑此时就像尊石像，听到脚步声，男人向他这边投来一瞥，然后又收回目光，专心地看着Aletta。

啊，原来如此。从那之后，只要有小丑在的情况下，伊尼戈都刻意保持着一段距离，除非Aletta坐在两人中间。虎人能徒手杀死一条愤怒的龙，但却无法随时随地防着一个疯子，那样实在太累了，万一对方在夜里朝他下黑手，伊尼戈觉得自己根本没那个精力去回击。  
  
在马科里奥的吐槽声中，他们终于走到了高吼峰脚下的镇子，Aletta付了三个人的房钱后直接瘫倒在床上，把头埋在被子里深深呼吸着，很好，没有奇奇怪怪的味道，像是发酵的蜜酒或者腐烂的苹果派，天知道上一个住在这儿的究竟是什么人。可别像之前那家店，店主心很黑，经常给客人提供发霉的被子，还振振有词“我们的地下室绝对没有恶鼠”。被她威胁了一通后，对方竟然收敛了许多，不仅降了价，态度还格外殷勤。  
  
Aletta对此很是不解，既然她都可以靠着凶恶的表情吓到别人，那为何对马科里奥就不起作用呢？  
  
啊啊，想不明白……将靴子脱下来扔到一旁，Aletta抱着被子在床上打滚，困扰不已。她不知道的是，有人在她之后再次威胁了那个黑心老板，并在对方反抗的时候剁了他的食指，因为他曾指着女人的脸骂她惹是生非，破坏了他家旅店的名声。  
  
店主保护自家的店，而疯疯癫癫的小丑保护他的人，这很公平不是吗？  
  
天上开始下起了雨，雨中还夹杂着雪，又冷又湿，人们纷纷往家赶，几乎没人想要在这样的天气里待在野外，然而对习惯了湿冷的男人来说，这点温度不过是毛毛雨罢了。他蹲在旅店后面，透过夜色望向坐在火炉旁的布莱顿姑娘，她将自己缩成小小一团，几乎要贴上了火堆，看起来竟有几分可爱。  
  
小丑还记得，他的聆听者连续好几天都有些魂不守舍，几次看着他欲言又止，但仿佛是在害怕什么，又选择闭口不谈。  
  
她还是喜欢喝苹果蔬菜汤，酸酸甜甜的苹果汤，西塞罗端着托盘去卧室找他的聆听者时这么想着，为了让聆听者恢复往日的笑容，他特意挑了一个色泽鲜艳的水果，外皮被西塞罗仔细地削去，落到地上只有薄薄一层。  
  
她会喜欢的，她会重新快乐起来的。男人想到，他走进卧室，壁炉里的火焰愉快地跳动着，散发着让怕冷的女子难以抗拒的温度。  
  
然而那个怕冷的人此时并不在这，她的矮人弩也不在，房间里空荡荡的，如果不是聆听者的床上有压痕，这里简直就像墓地那样，静的可怕。  
  
她和她的武器通常都是在一起的，小丑顿时感到头晕目眩，手中的托盘差点掉在地上，他的聆听者去了哪里？她还在圣所里吗？  
  
他急的团团转。她昨天晚上还在这里的，她还向他道了晚安……聆听者可能是去外面找炼金的材料，也可能是在圣所里迷了路，需要西塞罗的帮助也说不定……男人找遍了每个角落，甚至还钻到了床底去翻，没有，没有，哪儿都没有她的身影。  
  
男人站在大厅里，不知所措。多年前那折磨人的回忆再次涌上心头，没有聆听者的黑暗兄弟会就像一盘散沙，人心不齐，撒谎的拉夏，被小混混杀死在街头的庞提奥斯……这一切的噩梦最后终止在聆听者拥他入怀的时候，起码那一刻他觉得是终止了。她大力地拥抱着他，几乎要融进他的身体：  
  
我很抱歉。他记得她如此说道。  
  
【她的确应该感到抱歉，特别是把你丢下，自己跟别人跑了】心底的幻象不知何时苏醒过来，刚张嘴就直戳向西塞罗的心底，那里有他视若珍宝的一切，包括他的聆听者，那个娇小的不服输的女子。  
  
她不需要他的帮助了吗？聆听者不告而别了，她应该有她的理由。小丑试图安慰自己，但委屈却悄然浮现，更别提还有个恨不得取而代之的幻象在他脑海里高声叫嚷出女人的种种不是。  
  
她不该抛下他走掉的。西塞罗闷闷地想着，站在夜母面前继续他每日的疯话和祷告，圣所里除了他就只剩下审讯室里的四个人，噢，准确来说应该是那位un-child的实验体。这里没有活人，这里有只有寂静和沉默，小丑想起了他的聆听者，她的笑声充满了感染力，每次她因为什么事情而发笑，他也会跟着笑起来。  
  
他好几次做梦，梦里全是她的身影，她做甜点的模样，偷东西时的专注脸，还有在遇到巨龙时的疯狂进攻，丝毫不顾自己是否有体力，冲上去直接一顿砍。在他试图拥抱她时，她总会笑着贴过来，温柔地抚摸着男人的脸和身体，低声哄他。  
  
男人在梦中对他的聆听者伸出了手，然后第二天早上醒来就去洗了床单，梦里的他似乎非常主动，多次将她欺负得小脸通红，她抱着他，哽咽着叫他的名字，恳求他给她更多。  
  
【啧啧啧，没想到卑微的守护者也有如此大逆不道的想法，你不会真以为，自己有那个资格成为她的伴侣吧？别做梦了】幻象嘲笑着男人，满意地看着他变得沮丧起来。  
  
他有什么资格陪着她呢？小丑想到，她的一举一动，一颦一笑都刻进了他的心，他想否认也不行，每当她伸开手臂扑过来，自己总将她稳稳抱住。  
  
反正聆听者也没让他待在圣所里等她回来，他去找她好了，西塞罗给夜母那干枯的身躯涂上精油的时候如此想到。他的行李很少，只有一身补了又补的衣服和十几个甜卷（她给的），还有陪伴他许久的匕首（也是她打磨的）。  
  
【对，去找她，然后把她关起来打一顿，让她知道这样做的下场】幻象劝诱道，它太了解这个男人了，他不会原谅所有违背黑暗兄弟会标准的人。然而西塞罗想的却是他可以在床上打聆听者的小屁股，就像他们在梦中做的那样，她看上去很开心，多次缠着他，磨着他，吻着他……  
  
【出息点！看你那样子，一个疯子凭什么拥有聆听者的爱？】毫不客气地给男人泼冷水，幻象不耐烦道，【别忘了她可是背着你偷偷逃掉的，说不定是对你厌烦了】  
  
她不会的。男人想到，可随即又有点动摇：他也想知道，自己对于聆听者来说，到底是什么样的存在？他骑上影魇（聆听者把它留在了门口），还没等他想好从哪儿开始找，马儿就自己跑动起来，速度飞快，中途几乎没有停歇过，一直跑到了紫衫镇的马厩，西塞罗在那里发现了聆听者骑的寒霜。  
  
她在这儿吗？男人潜行到旅店后面，在潺潺的溪水声中，扒着窗沿往屋里瞄了过去，那个他日思夜想的身影顿时跃入眼中，然而她正在和一个男人说话，身旁还跟着那只虎人。  
  
【看到没，你被她抛弃了】  
  
西塞罗觉得，自己一定是疯了。很好笑吧，一个疯子觉得自己发了疯，但此时他远远地望着她，恨不得破窗而入，从背后紧紧搂住女人，问她为何要一个人离开，为什么不带上小西塞罗一起走？  
  
但那样肯定会被她厌恶的，小丑不断在心里告诫自己，他只用看着她就好了，盯着她不让她出意外，要是做了什么出格的举动，聆听者说不定以后会拒绝和他一起旅行。然而越是这样，他的心情就越平静不下来。他想她，真的很想很想，想触碰她的头发，想亲吻她的脸颊。他的聆听者是最美的，她浑身的每一处看起来都很娇小，很适合被他抱在怀里，对，只能是他，必须是他，因为……  
  
【承认吧】幻象在低语，【你就是想把她绑在身边，让她和你一样变成疯子，只对你一个人笑，只对你一个人说话。虎人，还有那个法师，根本就没有存在的必要。胆子大一点，去杀了他们，反正你的聆听者也不会说什么】  
  
虎人的皮肤是少见的深蓝色，但说话很中听，聆听者还喜欢让他唱他写的歌，看见虎人对在野外唱歌这事露出犹豫的神情，小丑嗤之以鼻，唱歌给聆听者听是一种殊荣，那么愚蠢的家伙怎么好意思站在她身边？他发现那个法师经常弹她的额头，但从聆听者的反应来看，力道不大，不然他定要砍了那个男人的手，然后当着对方的面剁成泥。不可否认的是，和这两人一起旅行的聆听者看上去活泼了很多，看到她脸上的笑容，西塞罗又是高兴又是嫉妒，明明自己想让她开心，可他觉得待在她身边的人应该是自己这个守护者。  
  
心底的幻象发出一声嗤笑：  
  
【可笑。你跟着他们这么久，不就是渴望她主动发现你并给你一个吻？别做梦了，你不过是个毫不起眼的小丑，居然还妄想得到她的身心？】  
  
他在自己的幻象面前张口结舌，却也不得不承认它说的是对的。聆听者于他就像一份甘甜的毒药，他在把她拆吃入腹的同时，鲜血也会从他口中溢出。现在他光是闻一闻她的气味，心就跳的飞快，仿佛在嘲笑他的种种行为；仅存的理智让他刻意压抑自己的欲望而不去接近她，心里却在高声叫喊着，让他对她做之前都不敢做的事……一些疯狂的事……  
  
手脚在他胡思乱想的时候已经行动起来，带着他溜进了旅店，潜行到了聆听者床前，小丑贪婪地盯着她的睡颜，怎么看都看不够，聆听者闻起来好香，那是甜卷的香气。她经常在家里制作点心，那些孩子都很喜欢她，以至于一看到她就围着她转，这点让西塞罗很是不满。  
  
但是现在房间里只有聆听者和他，那柔嫩的唇宛如娇艳的花瓣，令他有些心猿意马。男人凑过去，悄悄舔了舔聆听者的唇瓣，它们如他所想的那样甜美，这让他更舍不得离开了，而是蹲在她的床边，偷偷摸摸去舔她的唇。  
  
好软的触感，男人想到，他的胆子稍稍大了点，不再只是舔，而是用牙轻轻咬了下去。  
  
聆听者动了动，小丑瞬间从床边弹开，尽可能无声地退到角落，心脏因为差点被她发现而剧烈跳动着，带着点点喜悦，将血液一点点输送到小丑有些发麻的四肢里。  
  
聆听者，应该没察觉到他的轻薄吧，如果是那样，那他还有时间溜出去——  
  
“西塞罗？”  
  
如果说刚才的小丑充满了劫后余生的喜悦，那此时他恨不得将自己塞进湮灭里：布莱顿姑娘睡眼惺忪地坐起身，嘴唇仿佛沾着露水的玫瑰花瓣那般诱人，她的睡衣因为不好的睡姿滑落了一大半，露出的风景让男人在扫了一眼之后急忙撇过头去。在感到耳尖火烧火燎之际，小丑内心的幻象毫不犹豫地嘲笑起来：

【有贼心没贼胆，她都刻意露给你看了，你还不去？还是说要让她拉你上床你才肯睁眼？】  
  
Aletta在确定是西塞罗之后翻身下床，赤脚踩在冰冷的地板上，夜里的寒气冻得她打了个喷嚏，而角落里的男人几乎是立刻跑过来，将被子裹在她身上，包的严严实实：“你会着凉的，聆听者。”  
  
他低头看着她的脸，那张花瓣似的嘴唇吸引着他，让他想要狠狠咬上一口，让它因自己而肿胀。布莱顿姑娘被他包得像只蚕蛹，连腿都迈不开，夜里的寒冷让她来不及询问男人从何得知她的行程，只能鼓起包子脸，用软软糯糯的声音叫他：  
  
“西塞罗，抱我过去。”  
  
男人俯身抱起她，聆听者好轻，看上去格外需要他的保护，看来他以后得多注意她的行踪，万一聆听者失踪了，他根本承受不了那样的后果。西塞罗把女人抱到床边，刚解开她身上的束缚，他的袖子就被Aletta抓住了。  
  
“和我一起睡。”女人拍拍身侧的床垫，男人不知所措起来，然而他的双脚却很诚实地走了过去，他的聆听者笑了，她从被子里爬起来，亲了他的脸。  
  
那是很轻很轻的一个吻，就像羽毛那般柔软。  
  
计谋得逞的布莱顿姑娘坏笑着缩到一边，徒留男人坐在床上陷入短暂的发愣，他感到被聆听者亲过的地方烧了起来，她的嘴唇仿佛带着魔力，因为很快，男人感到他的脖子也开始发烫。  
  
【就这样？你就这么放弃抵抗了？】见小丑听从了聆听者的话，幻象有些恨铁不成钢，【看看你，跟条叭儿狗一样随叫随到，啧啧啧，刚才也不知道是谁鬼鬼祟祟躲在角落不敢动她，现在直接跑上床了。是谁说的不敢亵渎？嗯？】  
  
小丑还没来得及回应幻象，他的聆听者就开始扒他的衣服和裤子，原因是她从他身上感觉到了雨雪的冰凉，而她又特别怕冷。这一点西塞罗是清楚的，一旦到了冬天，他的聆听者总是待在火炉旁，裹着她能找到的厚衣服瑟瑟发抖。男人躺在她身边，面对他的聆听者，他竟一时不知道该把目光放在哪儿。Aletta像条鱼一样在他怀中拱来拱去，试图找到一个舒服的姿势，睡衣没盖住的皮肤贴着男人温热的躯体，慢慢回暖。  
  
既然她做出了这样的举动，那是否意味着，他可以大胆一些？小丑试着将脑袋埋在聆听者的胸前，她没有反抗。他听到她的心跳声，沉稳而有力，即使被他这么抱着，也丝毫不见慌乱；相反，男人自己的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔，这让他有些恼火，恼怒自己这副狼狈样被他爱的聆听者看了个正着。  
  
他不禁收紧了手臂，Aletta差点被勒得窒息，只能一遍遍抚摸男人的后背，试图让他放松下来，他的腰好细啊，几乎比自己还要苗条，她都有些嫉妒了。她将小丑的脑袋抱在胸前，手指轻轻抚过他的眉头和后脑，Aletta没意识到，自己再一次露出了包子脸的惆怅表情，连马科里奥这样的傻狗子在看到这个表情时都控制不住想要捏脸的手，更别提此时近距离观赏到她变脸的西塞罗了。  
  
他的心跳好像又开始加速，为她而跳。  
  
“西塞罗……”他的聆听者叫了他的名字，向他这边歪过头，而男人此时正好仰起脑袋，在两人嘴唇相触的那一刻，女人似乎僵住了，而小丑心底的幻象则兴奋的尖叫起来：【她是不是要生气了？哦是的一定是的！可怜的小西塞罗该如何应对呢？咬烂她的嘴怎么样？  
  
【你亲到她了！卑微的西塞罗亵渎了伟大的聆听者，她肯定会让你滚下床的！看着她，盯着她，瞪着她！仔细看她的反应！】  
  
然而Aletta此时已经困得闭上了眼，正好错过西塞罗投来的目光，她歪在他怀里，身体软得像棉花一样，一条腿不轻不重地架在他的腰上。感到身下发生的变化，男人的眼神顿时变得有些危险起来，不再听取幻象的意见，他紧紧盯着他的聆听者，努力想从她的面颊上看出一丝心虚，这样他就可以借此质问她，为何要对他做出这么亲昵的举动？为何要把他的心架在火上烤？为何要不打声招呼就抛下他离去？  
  
【说的对，她就是喜欢折磨你，就是喜欢看可怜的小西塞罗痛苦不堪的样子，西塞罗守了这么多年都没能换来母亲的关心，她一来就抢走了聆听者的身份不是吗？】幻象发出了尖细的笑声，在西塞罗的脑海里哼着不知名的小曲，连蹦带跳。  
  
他爱她，却也恨着她，这两种极端的感情让本来就疯疯癫癫的小丑变得更加不可捉摸。他盯着聆听者的睡容，忽然伸手箍住了她纤细的脖子，掐死她，只要她消失了，他的生活就又会恢复到往常，在大脑那轰鸣的沉默里，他和夜母静静待在一块，感受着或许永远无法打破的寂静。  
  
为什么你要出现？  
  
没有经过许可，她跌跌撞撞奔进男人的心里，先是帮他说服了农场主帮忙修车，然后在阿斯垂德冒犯他时挡在他面前。  
  
女人一直以她的方式护着他。然而她成长的速度很快，这一点是西塞罗亲眼目睹的，虽然外表看着是个天真单纯甚至有点傻气的少女，但在执行“契约”的时候，她的身手却格外敏捷。怪不得夜母会将她选为聆听者，男人将手从Aletta的脖子上拿开，痛苦地捂着脑袋，聆听者到底要对西塞罗做什么？  
  
他既能感到她带来的甜蜜，又能感到那份感情灼烧着自己的脏腑，脑中的思绪混作一团，不断让他回忆起不怎么愉悦的往事，好痛苦好痛苦，他越是爱她，心底对她的恨意也就越深。  
  
看看我，聆听者，看看我！看看你忠诚的西塞罗这般痛苦扭曲的模样，而这全是因为你！  
  
似乎感应到了小丑的情绪，Aletta从温暖的浅眠中醒来，换了个更亲密的姿势拥抱着男人。她的睡衣又往下滑了一点，粉嫩的乳头直接戳上了男人的皮肤，在后者心中激荡出了一圈圈涟漪，然而她根本没意识到，而是轻轻拍着他的背，试图安抚男人的情绪，西塞罗埋首在她的颈窝，发丝蹭得她有点痒，Aletta悄无声息地摘下了男人的帽子，把细碎的吻温柔地撒在他的脸上和发间。  
  
她可爱又可怜的西塞罗，总是这般让她心动。  
  
感觉到她的动作，小丑抬起头，在蜡烛微弱的火光中注视着聆听者的轮廓，突然凑上来吻她，牙齿刺破了她的嘴唇。Aletta疼得皱眉，却还是捧住男人的脑袋，用舌头一点点探索他的口腔，西塞罗学着她的动作，他几乎是肆意侵占她口中的领地，力度要到了生吃她的地步，Aletta的眼泪都流出来了。他们拥抱着对方，交换彼此的唾液和气息，以至于两人都有些气喘吁吁，男人吻去她的泪水，将女人抱在胸前，恨不得和她融为一体。布莱顿姑娘却有些受不了他的力道，照这个架势下去，她明天休想走路，更别说还要爬几千级台阶的高吼峰。一口咬上他的肩膀，女人低声呜咽起来，感受到她的眼泪，小丑慢慢从野兽一样的状态中变回来，他松开她，任她喘息着，心头逐渐感到不安：他是不是弄疼她了？  
  
【哈！你做的很好，就是要这样对待她，让她知道你的厉害】幻象在脑海里哈哈大笑，拍着手庆祝西塞罗的“胜利”，然而男人并没有感到喜悦，他的聆听者没有笑，她不喜欢这样，她不高兴了，她生气了。看着面色平淡的Aletta，西塞罗有些无措，她怎么会是这个反应呢？他凑上去亲吻她的嘴唇，女人没有反抗，也没有迎合，她静静地凝视着男人，他那慌乱的模样倒映在她的眸中，像一个真正的小丑。  
  
男人慌了。  
  
她不该是这种反应。她应该狠狠扇他一耳光，将他赶出房间，甚至还拿东西砸他。小丑的笑脸皲裂了几秒，他急急的抚摸她的后背，揉她的腰，亲吻她的手指和掌心，握着她的手贴在他脸上，然而聆听者还是那个样子，不笑也不说话。房间里静的可怕，小丑愈发不安，聆听者生气了，都是他的错，他不该，不该那么对她……  
  
“西塞罗，”就在男人以为她不会原谅他的时候，他的聆听者开口了，声音娇娇软软，还带着一点哭音，“你弄疼我了。”  
  
她躺在那儿，胸口以上满是被他弄出来的红痕，可见男人用的力气有多重。好好的聆听者被自己折磨成这样，西塞罗难得有了几分心虚，低垂着眼不敢看她，这让幻象很是生气：  
  
【继续咬她，她还不知道你的厉害，难道说小丑想要放弃了？】  
  
女人挪过去，伸手将他散乱的红发梳理整齐，还为他掖了被角。  
  
【她凭什么如此对你？如果不是你带来了夜母的石棺，她能成为聆听者吗？】  
  
女人捉住他的手放到自己背后，然后钻进了男人怀中，一张小脸贴在他的胸前。  
  
【动起来！咬她！打她！勒住她的脖子让她窒息！】  
  
女人小小的打了个哈欠，把温热的气息喷在西塞罗的皮肤上，像狗崽一样呜咽起来。男人鬼使神差的，伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，尽管幻象在他脑中喊着【大不敬】，但是男人继续抚摸着，聆听者的皮肤好嫩，和他不一样，他的手上满是长期握住武器后留下的茧子，还有一些不知什么时候弄上去的伤痕。  
  
【她就是个——】  
“疼吗？”  
  
幻象和Aletta的声音同时响起，西塞罗垂眸，聆听者正抓着他的手，一脸担心地看着他：“怎么弄成这样？我去拿点药水……哦对了治疗术应该也能用……”  
  
西塞罗没能拦住她，只能看着她反复用药水和法术治疗他那只遍布伤痕的手，她反复摩挲着它，时不时的蹙眉让男人忍不住想把手掌砍下来，他更想让她这样专注地看他的脸，看着他的眼睛。  
  
“好了。”布莱顿姑娘拍拍手，重新钻进了被子里，男人虔诚地亲吻她的额头，聆听者没有嫌弃他，她还在和他说话，她还愿意……Aletta轻轻咬住他的下巴，用舌尖舔了舔，小傻子可爱是可爱，可一旦疯起来连她都拦不住。男人的手伸进了她的睡衣，握住了那对不算特别挺翘的乳房，小心翼翼地揉着它们，他用指尖拨弄着那两点红莓，女人被他揉得很舒服，禁不住发出了低低的呻吟，不断戳着男人的心。

他感到内裤已经要包不住了，那根东西胀胀的跳动着，很不舒服。男人不知道的是，女人也在拼命克制自己的欲望，腿间不断分泌的水丝打湿了她的亵裤，她可不想在旅店和她的小刺客上床，那样应该会做的很压抑，因为她不想让别人听见西塞罗的声音，更不想在他人面前被他的手指弄得脸红心跳。  
  
她张开嘴，努力使自己的语气听起来没有那么羞人：“我们回家再做。”  
  
男人再度贴上去吻她，仗着自己比她强壮，他将她压在身下，语气中带着满满的委屈：“西塞罗不觉得聆听者会兑现承诺。”  
  
这话刚出口他就有点后悔了，聆听者一向都很重视他。虽然自己很少提起，但每次出门，她都会变魔术一样的从身后拿出一个甜卷给他，看见他收下了，她笑得比花还要灿烂。听到他这么说之后，聆听者应该不会再对他有好脸色了吧。西塞罗真是个愚蠢的傻瓜！愚蠢！愚蠢！  
  
男人恨不得抽自己一耳光，他为什么会说出这种话？  
  
然而Aletta只是轻叹一声，到底没有对他生气，她握着他的手放到了唇边，在男人粗糙的掌心里印下一个柔和的吻。“你是我最重要的宝藏。”贴着小丑的耳朵低声道，Aletta轻咬了下他通红发烫的耳垂，然后吹熄了蜡烛，“睡觉吧小贪心鬼，晚安。”  
  
她轻轻刮了下他的鼻子，当西塞罗回过神来，他发现自己的手已经搂住了女人的细腰，将她勾到怀里抱好，掌心的柔软让男人怎么都不肯松开她，幻象的叫嚣听不清了。他确实是贪心的，女人身上的馨香让他觉得，如果两人一直维持着这个姿势该多好。他的聆听者，他的Aletta，男人发现自己更爱她了。哪怕前面是致命的陷阱，只要她在下面，他都会毫不犹豫地跳下去，哪怕会因此粉身碎骨。  
  
清晨，村庄还沉睡在浓雾中，他们一行人就出发了，只是这次，Aletta的身边多了一个西塞罗，他在她身侧亦步亦趋，路上休息的时候也要抱着她坐在离火堆最近的地方，似乎怕其他两人把她抢走了一样。  
  
“我的朋友，你是不是太惯着他了？”在杀死那只难缠的巨魔之后，天色已经暗了下来，Aletta无法确定他们还需要多久才能抵达灰胡子的住所，只能先找了个背风的地方扎营。她刚生起火，伊尼戈便迫不及待地提出了他的问题，就连马科里奥都用戏谑的目光看着她，似乎她多长了一只眼睛一样稀奇。也难怪两人这么打量她，西塞罗不顾他人的眼光将她圈在怀里，低声念叨着他的笑话，在被温暖包围的同时，布莱顿姑娘打了个哈欠。  
  
“我想是的。”她一边回答虎人，一边起身将她的睡毯铺开（小丑有些哀怨地看着她）。这里太冷了，她都快变成了雪人，更别提雪水还从护甲表面渗透进来，打湿了贴身衣物，那感觉简直要让她抓狂。西塞罗跟着她躺下，伸手环抱住她，女人抓起一旁的斗篷将两人裹起来。  
  
男人背对火堆躺着，从虎人他们的角度来看，他已经睡熟，然而Aletta清楚的知道，小丑悄悄收紧了放在她背后的手臂，他根本没有睡觉的意图。  
  
他太害怕一觉醒来后看不见她的身影，只能选择将她紧紧抓住。他敬佩的聆听者。他深爱的聆听者。  
  
她是他的。  
他是她的。  
  
看着冷得直往自己怀里钻的布莱顿姑娘，西塞罗忽然觉得，这种被她依赖的感觉也不错，他被伟大的聆听者需要着，哪怕只是暖床都快喜悦得发疯。哦，太讽刺了，但是西塞罗已经疯了，不是吗？内心的幻象嘲笑着他的卑微，然而男人此时沉醉在这个拥抱中，暂时忽略了幻象。  
  
他好像知道自己渴望着什么了，可怜又忠诚的西塞罗还是有了他自己的想法，男人轻轻贴上女人的面颊，呼吸着她身上的味道，他渴望她触碰自己，渴望她亲吻他的身体，一定是这样，不然为什么在他抱着她时，那些烦人的轰鸣的永无止境的沉默就都消失不见了呢？  
  
法师和虎人正在调侃Aletta带上小丑这件事，两人难得有了共同想法，聊的不亦乐乎，殊不知被他们讨论的人醒着听完了全部的对话，更不会想到，在不久的将来，二人将在四人冒险的情况下，轮流掉进水中或者差点被致命的机关削掉一只耳朵。忠心的小丑可不会允许他人随意评价他敬爱的夜母和聆听者，就算对方是聆听者的同伴也不行。

“没想到你真的是龙裔，难怪像个疯子一样执着的要登上高吼峰。”从灰胡子的吼声中回过神，马科里奥看了眼站在大厅中央的女人，她只是有点站立不稳，并没有像他们一样被震得连连后退甚至摔倒。灰胡子们看上去格外高兴，这可是最后一个龙裔啊！要找到她真是太艰辛了！  
  
“龙裔，可否请你告诉我们，你为何现在才找过来？”  
  
去谈恋爱了呗。伊尼戈和马科里奥站在一旁，后者的白眼快翻上了天，不知道她用了什么魔法，竟然将那个小丑（疯子）迷得七荤八素，仿佛只要一会儿没有触碰到她，他就会异常狂躁。原本就已经够疯狂的人，看起来更加危险了。  
  
不用说细节了，他们也不想知道！  
  
下了山，几人拖着疲惫的身躯坐上马车，回到了裂谷城的蜂蜜与诗人，Aletta一连付了三天的房钱，成功的震惊到了亚龙人夫妇，显然没想到这个姑娘竟会如此慷慨，自那一次暴力的收钱事件过后，亚龙人默许她在酒馆顺走所有食物且不给钱，虽然心有不满甚至恨得咬牙切齿，但因为实力上的悬殊，他们只能作罢。  
  
请强盗出动没用的，只会浪费钱，而你想杀的人还在那里活蹦乱跳，一想到他们在雇杀手上花的钱，亚龙人夫妇觉得，还是任由那个恶棍继续洗劫他们的食品吧，起码她没有说要杀光他们所有人。  
  
在他人口中是恶霸的Aletta此时已经坐着睡着了，西塞罗尝试给她脱衣服，如果她醒来后发现自己仍穿着渗血的盔甲，估计会嫌弃得发疯。她现在看上去一点攻击力都没有，小丑想到，他将她放在床上，尽可能快速的解下那身连体盔甲，然而令他没想到的是，女人竟然没有穿任何打底的衣物，她光溜溜地趴在他肩上，胸前的柔软被两块软布包裹着，紧贴着男人的身体。  
  
【掐她，最好能掐出淤青】幻象抱着双臂很是不屑，每次这个女人一出现，和他共用一个身体的男人就变得不正常起来，尽管他平时就挺不正常的。  
  
现在就是如此。西塞罗不可避免地僵硬了身躯，如果Aletta此时是清醒的状态，肯定会继续上手调戏，并且勾着他又亲又摸，一直到两人的耳朵都变得红通通才罢休。  
  
但她现在睡着了，男人除了给她换好衣服，其他的选项也只剩下和她一起睡。  
  
好重，她感到自己被一条巨龙压住了……Aletta醒来时差点呼吸不过来。天还没亮，她刚想翻个身，就感到身上的重物动了动，男人抱紧了她的腰，看起来就没有要松手的趋势。  
  
小丑根本没有睡觉的欲望，他的聆听者就算穿着破旧的睡衣也还是无法让人挪开目光。他想盯着她看，想整天整天的抱着她，亲吻她身上每一处地方，如果她对他的触碰和亲吻有回应，那必然是最好的。  
  
“My listener？”小丑说道，嘴角上扬，真好，他们躺在一起，感受着彼此的温暖，她的眼里只有他的模样，虽然他看不清，可西塞罗就是知道。他的聆听者冲他伸开了手臂，男人将她抱了个满怀，他听到她低声发出满足的叹息，感到她的手臂穿过他的腋下，攀着他的肩膀。看来她很喜欢这样，男人想到。  
  
【她怕冷，不过是把你当工具利用罢了，一旦你失去了价值，她就会像扔垃圾那样扔掉小西塞罗，你是清楚这一点的，对吗】

心脏跳的比平时更快了一些。他和女人之间就隔了一件薄薄的睡衣，此时她这般放松地扑在他怀里，丝毫没想过自己抱着的人是一个技术高超的刺客，这让西塞罗有些疑惑。  
  
“西塞罗杀过很多人，聆听者。”男人尽可能忽视跳得过快的心脏，将下巴抵在Aletta的头顶，双手搂着她的腰，他的聆听者会不会因为这句话而起了离开的心思？他知道幻象的意思，因为那也是他的想法。他想看看她的反应，然而女人只是嗯了一声，把玩着男人的手，没有回答。  
  
屋内一时陷入沉默，小丑的内心越发无法平静：聆听者对他到底是什么态度？她会待在他这个疯子的身边吗？会和他一起侍奉夜母直到生命消亡吗？  
  
【她还没结婚，等她找到了新的暖床人选，可怜的愚蠢的卑微的小西塞罗就彻底没用了，唉，没有聆听者的黑暗兄弟会又会是什么样呢】  
  
幻象在他脑海里笑得特别欢快，似乎很高兴看到他生气绝望的模样。一想到聆听者转身离去的背影，西塞罗就控制不住地想把她关起来。对，他可以在她的床头装上镣铐，将她锁在床上，他可以照顾她，而她不会离去也不会受伤……看向Aletta白嫩的脖颈，男人的眼神变得幽深起来。  
  
“我在想，”当他想要一掌劈晕她的时候，Aletta出了声，她背对着西塞罗躺着，他看不见她的表情，只听到她的声音，“诶我想不起来了……”  
  
她害怕了？害怕他这个疯小丑所以现在在想方设法转移他的注意力然后逃之夭夭？西塞罗的笑容消失了，脑袋里除了幻象的大笑，剩下的就是那沉默的轰鸣声，几乎要击溃他的神志。  
  
他不想让她离开，然而事实上如果她硬要走，他也不能拦着她，她一句话就可以让他在圣所里待到腐烂发臭。小丑绝望地想到，Aletta推了他好几下都没反应，最后她只能上手搂住他的脖子，在逐渐变亮的天色中把之前戴上的项链举给他看：  
  
“认得这个图案吗？”  
  
她问。古朴花纹的古铜色项链，他当然知道它的名称和意义。  
  
“你，呃，西塞罗，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
  
Aletta脸红了，手心有些出汗，她一半是害羞一半是紧张，心脏砰砰直跳，小傻子要是不答应，她就把他绑回去。  
  
然而她的担心明显是多余的，西塞罗惊讶的睁大了眼睛，脸上浮现出格外灿烂的笑容，扑过来将她压在身下，床板因为两人突然的动作发出了“嘎吱”一声，在安静的客栈里就像突然炸响的雷那般吓人。Aletta感受着小疯子对她又亲又啃的亲昵动作，不禁开始苦恼怎么和隔壁解释这个声音。  
  
这是梦吗？如果他睁眼了，发现这一切都是他的梦，实际上他还待在圣所里，和母亲一起等待着聆听者的出现……那么漫长，那么令人绝望……  
  
可是女人身上的馨香又那么真实，她似乎被他吓到了，正保持着那个被扑倒的姿势一动不动。西塞罗压着她，深深呼吸着她身上的气味，如果，如果她说的是真的，那是不是意味着，她不会再走？  
  
【你把自己想的有多重要？】幻象发现自己快要影响不到这个疯子了，那个女人给他创造的梦境太过真实，这对一个守护者来说一点帮助也没有，【你对她来说，不过是一条听话的狗罢了！她随时都可以离开你，找到新的更有用的跟班】  
  
“不要离开西塞罗，聆听者，求求你……”他在她耳边颤声道，“母亲需要你，愚蠢的西塞罗需要你，my listener……”  
  
女人侧过脸，轻轻吮咬着男人的嘴唇，在他还没反应过来时又舔了舔：“我不走。但有一个前提，”见西塞罗面露惊喜，她急忙补充道，看着他的神情又低落下去，“你现在必须休息。”  
  
终于哄好了。Aletta想，差一点点就要动用自己不熟练的劫持手段了，她一遍遍抚摸西塞罗的后背，直到男人在她怀里闭上眼睛，呼吸变得均匀起来。她知道他肯定一晚上没睡，只是为了守着自己，可能是担心她的安全，也可能是防止她离开。  
  
唉，她是不是太宠他了呢？本想早起去神殿里和玛拉莫提一下举行仪式的事情，现在还是等小疯子醒了再一起去好了。  
  
当布莱顿姑娘把她结婚了的事情告诉在酒店里睡了整整两天的伊尼戈和马科里奥的时候，后者一口蜜酒直接喷了出来，差点打湿了Aletta的皮甲。“你是不是有什么毛病！”她冲他叫道，幸好这时没什么客人，亚龙人夫妇选择性的无视了她，一个擦盘子一个在扫地。  
  
“没有没有，”马科里奥吞下口中的酒，擦了擦嘴边的液体，“只是突然发现你就是个小疯子，专做一些愚蠢的——”  
  
“Gol Hah Dov！！”

没等他反应过来，Aletta就把一句龙吼甩在法师学徒的脸上，男人露出了有些疑惑的表情，似乎忘记了自己身处何地，不过当他回过神来，脸上的假笑顿时真诚了不少：  
  
“——经常做一些好事，啊，伟大的龙裔，我永远追随您……”  
  
眼见这人高举双手宛如拜神一样朝自己弯下腰，Aletta吓了一跳，这可不是她想要的效果，眼前的男人本该闭嘴的，没想到竟然变得和雪漫的那个老顽固一样烦人。在亚龙人夫妇向这边走来之前，她急忙带着西塞罗和伊尼戈从后门溜了出去，留下马科里奥一人在原地手舞足蹈，像一口气喝了整个月的斯库玛一样亢奋。  
  
“你还真是任性，Aletta。”  
  
看着牵着手的两人，伊尼戈不禁感叹，自己看了一路的朋友竟然真的和一个小丑结婚了，瞧她的神色还非常认真。这时红发男人轻轻扯了扯她的袖子，低声说了句什么，Aletta由牵着他变为了十指紧扣，她轻抚着他的脸，缓慢但却坚定地摇摇头。  
  
他头一次见到小丑笑得如此灿烂，伊尼戈想，看着男人紧紧拥抱着Aletta，她的身形实在太过瘦小，几乎要被他完全挡住，那双细长的手臂环着男人的腰，看起来竟然有些刺眼。  
  
那是你最好的朋友。伊尼戈想到。  
  
所以应该祝她幸福。  
  
而不是嫉妒。  
  
“恭喜。”虎人说道，手指微微握紧了黑檀岩弓，冰凉的弓身此时摸起来却像烙铁一般，几乎要烫伤他。他的朋友笑着说了声“谢谢”，再一次搂上男人的脖子，亲亲抱抱贴额头。  
  
龙裔啊。  
  
真是任性的家伙，但又让人讨厌不起来，整个天际省就她跑腿跑的贼欢实，不论报酬是多少。她有时嫉恶如仇，有时小偷小摸，有时特别期待别人家出事并且需要她的帮忙，不能说她是好人，却也不是坏人。  
  
“我亲爱的朋友，你不想成为至高王吗？”在去雪漫的路上，伊尼戈问她，龙裔想了想，摇头：  
  
“我更想陪着我爱的人。”她看了一眼始终贴在她身侧的男人，小丑嘻嘻笑着，头发因为方才的打斗凌乱了不少，Aletta摘下他的帽子，抬手将那一头红发仔细梳理整齐。  
  
“是该剪剪头发了。”她嘀咕道，西塞罗眉眼带笑地看着她，伊尼戈对此挺好奇，这个小丑不会只有一种表情吧？直到午饭时间，看见布莱顿姑娘将两个甜卷递给自己，虎人这才察觉到一丝不对劲：小丑用炙热的可以烧穿木板的目光盯着他的后背，然而当伊尼戈转头，对方又是笑嘻嘻的样子，虎人后颈的毛发都炸起来了，如果Aletta没有拎着几条蟹腿走过来，伊尼戈怀疑自己都要提前去松加德报道了。  
  
【这么快就被扔掉了吗？】幻象一直冷眼旁观，看到这一幕不禁发出阵阵疯笑，【看来她的表白不过是场儿戏，杀了那个虎人，快去杀了他！把他的脑袋剁下来！他的存在只会影响到你的地位！】  
  
就算他和聆听者结了婚，幻象还是存在，它是他疯了的证明，毕竟谁会一天到晚和自己的脑子说话呢？  
  
男人垂眸，手指触碰到了腰间的魔族匕首，他几乎能感到它在微微颤抖，似乎也很欢迎接下来的杀戮和鲜血。聆听者从大衮那里得到匕首之后，第一件事就是把它送给了他。  
  
你最适合它了。他的聆听者说。

虎人坐在篝火旁，对他这边的动静看上去毫不在意，但是西塞罗清楚地知道，对方时刻警戒着他，没关系，他可以在夜里动手……不行，夜里他的聆听者会抱着他睡，男人似乎想到了什么，将杀死虎人这件事抛到脑后，往Aletta的方向挪了挪，却又不敢和她贴太近，被布莱顿姑娘发现之后，直接将他整个人按倒在她腿上。  
  
看着小丑的那身轻甲，再看看自己身上的盗贼皮革，伊尼戈表示，他真的酸了。柠檬树上柠檬果，柠檬树下只有我。他没有去道德绑架龙裔，或者说服她给自己打造一套轻甲，伊尼戈不是那种没有道德的人，明眼人都看得出，Aletta是因为疼爱西塞罗这个小丑才给他打造了新的装备，伊尼戈没有像样的装备是因为他不像西塞罗那样备受她青睐。  
  
所以自己吃醋也是很正常的事吧！虎人默默想到，忽然有点心疼至今还待在裂谷城且被人当作神经病的马科里奥，五百赛普汀买来一段羞耻的回忆，换谁都受不了。伊尼戈有那么几秒钟觉得，自己应该去冬堡学习如何使用魔法，这样在法师的徒弟怒气冲冲找上门时，他还可以帮她争取点跑路的时间。  
  
未来会如何，他忽然很期待。


End file.
